rwbyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong jestFaunusem pochodzącym z Królestwa Vacuo, który później przeniósł się do Mistral. Swój debiut miał w odcinku "The Stray". Jego bronią jest kij, który może rozdzielić się na dwa nunchaku wykonane z pistoletów nazwane Ruyi Bang i Jingu Bang. Wygląd Sun jest nastolatkiem z opaloną skórą i postawionymi blond włosami oraz czarno-szarymi oczami. Na rękach nosi dwa czerwone naramienniki oraz białą koszulę z dużym kołnierzem, która odsłania jego umięśnione ciało. Nosi on również niebieskie spodnie z białym paskiem i z podwiniętymi nogawkami pod kolana, pod którymi znajdują się zawinięte wokół jego nóg bandaże. Na nogach ma czarno-żółte trampki, a na szyi naszyjnik ze złotą zawieszką. Ze względu na to, że jest Faunusem z tyłu ma małpi ogon o tym samym kolorze co włosy. Swoją broń Sun chowa pod koszulką za plecami. Sun Krawat.png Sun Krawat2.png Sun Ogon.png Sun wink.png Osobowość Gdy Sun pojawia się pierwszy raz zostaje pokazany jako osoba drwiąca i łamiąca zasady - dziękując załodze za przejażdżkę, rzucając skórkę od banana na detektywa czy kradnąc jabłko. Jest bardzo pewny siebie nazywając siebie "Bystrym gapowiczem". Można zauważyć także, że flirtuje z Blake. Sun jest również miły i cierpliwy oraz chętny do słuchania opowieści Blake, na które czekał dwa dni opisując że wtedy Faunus mało mówił i dziwnie spoglądał. Nie boi się wyrażać swojej opinii i ma niechęć do osób wywyższających się oraz takich, którzy wszystko próbują zdobyć siłą, podając za przykład Biały Kieł. Nastolatek zdaje się być chętny do pomocy innym, niezależnie od tego, ktoś go o to prosił czy nie. Gdy pojawia się w serii po raz drugi pomaga Blake, którą ledwo znał. Można to także zobaczyć w momencie, kiedy Sun wyraża chęć pomocy drużynie RWBY w jej dochodzeniu, pomimo sprzeciwu Ruby i Blake w odcinku "A Minor Hiccup". Uważa także, że we wszelkie sprawy powinno wciągać się przyjaciół. Sun wygląda na osobę, która nie lubi chodzić w formalnych ubraniach. Zwrócił uwagę, że w Vacuo nie zakładał takich ubrań, jednak Blake powiedziała mu, że ładnie wygląda w krawacie. Sun Detektywi.png Sun Jabłko.png Sun Neptune.png Sun PtT.png Broń i umiejętności TBA Ciekawostki * Sun Wukong nawiązuje do klasycznej postaci o tym samym imieniu z chińskiej powieści "Wędrówka na Zachód", jednej z czterech wielkich klasycznych powieści literatury chińskiej opublikowanej pod koniec 16 wieku. ** To, że Sun jest faunusem-małpą odwołuje się do faktu, że w książce Sun Wukong był królem małp. ** Broń Suna, Ruyi Bang i Jingu Bang, mają wiele podobieństw, łącznie z ich nazwami, z magiczną transformującą laską, dzierżoną przed postać książki. ** Semblace Suna wydaje się być formą oryginalnej techniki "shēnwàishēn fǎ" (身外身法, "ciało poza postacią ciała"), dzięki której oryginalny Sun Wukong transformował swoje włosy w walczące kopie siebie. W "Painting the Town" Sun wykonuje gest, dzięki któremu pojawiają się jego dwie kopie. ** Sun od razu wiedział, że Blake jest Faunusem. Może to być odniesienie do możliwości oryginalnego Wukonga zwaną "huǒyǎn-Jinjing"(火眼金睛, "ognisto-złociste spojrzenie"), które pozwoliło mu spojrzeć przez przebranie i iluzję. ** Postać Suna Wukong jest najczęściej związana z kolorem złotym lub innymi rzeczami, które przynoszą ten kolor na myśl. Słowo "Sun" w języku angielskim znaczy gwiazdę naszego układu słonecznego, którą większość ludzi kojarzy z kolorem złotym i żółtym, pomimo typowej bieli. ** Możliwe jest, że Sun nawiązuje do Disney'owskiej wersji Alladyna ze względu na podobny wygląd ogona do małpy Abu oraz kradzieży i ścigania przez policję. * Naszyjnik Suna jest częścią szablonu postaci i nie jest dodatkiem (np. łańcuchem na jego spodniach) - grawitacja nie wpływa na ruch naszyjnika, co podkreślono, gdy Sun wisiał do góry nogami w odcinku "A Minor Hiccup". Zostało to naprawione w nowym szablonie postaci w sezonie 2. * Na końcu napisów końcowych w odcinku "Black and White", zamiast "Wukong" jest napisane "Wukon". *Michael Jones i Kerry Shawcross, aktorzy głosowi Suna i Neptune'a Vasilias utworzyli oficjalnie "ship" (związek postaci zupełnie nie darzących się miłosnymi uczuciami), który nosi nazwę "Morskie Małpy". Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Faunusy Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Drużyna SSSN